Sickday
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: She giggled, stroking the giraffe. “I'll name him Danny.” She murmured, letting her lips brush against the giraffe's head. “How come he gets a kiss and I don't?”


Dan scanned the courtyard, wondering where Serena was. He sighed, finally deciding to call her. Playing with his tie, he was ready to give up when it rang for the eleventh time.

"Daniel."

Dan quickly straightened, surprised. That definitely wasn't Serena's voice. "Hi Li-Mrs. Van d-Bass." He mumbled, unsure of what to call her. "Is Serena there?"

"Yes, she's in bed, refusing to take her medicine."

"Is she okay?" He clutched the phone tighter, wanting, needing to know if she was in any harm. "What happened?"

"She caught a cold from god knows where."

"Oh okay. I might drop by later to check up on her."

"Goodbye Dan."

--

Dan sat across from Nate and Blair, picking at his sandwich. It wasn't the same with Serena gone, his day seemed empty, cold.

"Hey where's Serena?"

Although Nate had directed the question at Blair, Dan answered instead. "She's sick. I kinda miss her."

"You look like it. No offense man, but you sucked today in soccer."

Dan nodded miserably, getting up to throw his food away. As he spotted Chuck leaving the school, an idea popped into his head and he headed back to the table. "I think I'm going to go see Serena early. You'll cover for me, right Nate?"

Due to the fact that Blair was suddenly kissing him, all Nate could do was manage a wave.

Dan picked up his coat, putting it on as he walked through the gates. Checking the money he had in his pockets, he walked to the nearest gift shop, determined on finding her a present. After ten minutes of browsing through various stuffed animals, boxes of chocolates and other gifts, he finally picked out a stuffed giraffe.

After what seemed like forever in the checkout line, he made his way through the crowded streets to the nearest florist, picking out a white rose. With half his money gone, he finally headed over to the Van der Woodsen apartment, not once slowing down.

Within seconds, the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, nervously clutching the giraffe and rose. He paused, seeing Lily slide her phone into a handbag. "Hi Mrs. Van der Woodsen, can I go see Serena?"

"I was hoping you'd drop by. I have to go pick up some things and I don't like Serena being here by herself." She smiled, walking past him. "She's finally asleep though, so I wouldn't be so quick to wake her up."

Dan nodded, gently opening the door to Serena's room, seeing her figure sprawled across the bed. He smiled, dropping his messenger bag on the ground. Kicking off his shoes, he eased into bed with her, doing his best not to rock the bed.

He set the rose and giraffe on her pillow, unintentionally causing her eyes to flutter open. "Dan?" She mumbled groggily, turning over to look at him.

"Hey, go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her slightly warm forehead.

"No, I miss you." She threw her arms around his neck, her grip tight. "Wanna stay up."

He chuckled, his lips making contact with the side of her head. The strawberry smell he had missed so much during the day came back to him, making him realize that the memory of it was nothing compared to the real thing. He sighed, contented. "I'll be here for the rest of the day. Sleep, okay?"

"No." She crossed her arms, pouting defiantly. Her eyes flickered to her clock before back to his chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, did you get let out early?"

"No, I came to see you." He grinned as she raised her eyebrows, wordlessly demanding a better answer. "It was unbearable enough, not seeing you in the morning. I couldn't go through an entire day without being without you."

"You're so sweet." She leaned in to kiss him, before pulling back suddenly a frown on her face. "We shouldn't, I don't want you to be sick. You'll probably get sick from just being here."

"It'll be worth it." He laughed, placing the giraffe in her arms. "I got you this." He pulled up her pajama top a couple of inches, tickling her on the stomach with the white rose. "And this."

She giggled, stroking the giraffe. "I'll name him Danny." She murmured, letting her lips brush against the giraffe's head.

"How come he gets a kiss and I don't?"

"Because you can get sick and I want to see you when I'm all better." Serena murmured, fingers trying to undo the tie that hung loosely from his collar.

"I'll remember to drink lots of orange juice." Dan laughed as she threw his tie aside, snuggling into his side.

"Thank you." She breathed, placing a kiss on his neck.

"For what?" He looked down at her, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"For being here." She smiled, placing another kiss on his jaw.

"There's no place I'd rather be." He admitted, finally capturing her lips with his.

"No Dan, stop." She protested feebly, breaking the kiss. "You're going to get sick! Go make me some soup or something!"

"Alright." He chuckled, getting off the bed. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

She nodded, hugging Danny the giraffe closer to her as Dan closed the door.

--

"Hey, did you know how hard it is just to find canned soup in your kitchen?" Dan chuckled, bringing in a tray with the bowl on it.

"My mom doesn't cook, remember?" Serena giggled, reaching for the spoon as he set the tray down in her lap.

"Hey, no. Since you refuse to sleep, you're going to let me feed you." He dipped the spoon into the chicken noodle soup, blowing on it gently so it wouldn't burn her throat.

"Dan, its just soup. I think I'll be fine." She argued, letting him feed her nonetheless.

"I just want you to get better." He said softly, feeding another her spoonful. Caressing her cheek, he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "One of these days, you're going to get tired of me."

"Never." She smiled at him, briefly touching her lips with his. "I love you too much."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, handing the spoon to her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She asked after him, her dark eyebrows furrowing.

"Eat your soup." He laughed, shutting the door.

--

He knocked gently on the door, opening it as best he could with the cup in his hand. He let out a laugh, seeing her asleep again. Setting the juice aside, he picked up the tray and carried it out to the kitchen.

Walking back to her room, he sat on her bed again, trying to wake her up this time. Throwing an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and started to whisper in her ear. "Wakey wakey Serena."

Her eyes flickered open as he started to nuzzle her neck, his original plan failing. "What? I thought you wanted me to sleep."

"I do, but you need to take your medicine."

"No." She grumbled, ducking her head under the sheets.

"Don't you want to get better?" Dan sighed, removing the comforter before she could even realize what he was doing.

"Not if it means swallowing those pills." She replied stubbornly, wrenching the pillow on top of her head.

"Come on Serena. I want to be able to see you at school and unless you take them, I'll kiss you so much that I'll be the one sick." He forced her to sit up, dropping the pills in her hand and handing her the orange juice in the other.

"Fine, but only because its orange juice."

He rolled his eyes, watching her swallow the pills. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"You wouldn't know. You aren't the one swallowing them." Grabbing her comforter back, she hid her head under it, turning away from him.

"I'll show myself out then?" He sat up, putting his socks back on.

"No, stay." Serena grabbed his arm, putting it around her waist. "You're not going anywhere."

"I have homework."

"Don't care."

"I'll get sick."

"Don't care."

Dan laughed, snuggling in next to her. Twirling a wisp of hair on his finger, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Go to sleep baby."

"Promise you'll stay?"

"Promise."

--

The next day, Serena sat next to Blair at one of the stone tables, waiting for Dan. "Why are we sitting here again?"

"We're waiting for Dan." Serena pulled out her phone, pressing '1' on speed dial.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Hold on." A loud sneezing sound came erupting from the phone, making Serena giggle. "I'm thick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be over in a while. Feel better, okay?" She smiled at the thought of taking care of him, like he had done to her yesterday. "I can't wait to give you your pills."

"No, don't," Click. "come over." Dan sighed, hanging up and tossing his phone to the side. He just hoped she didn't try and make him soup.

**--**

**So I'm kinda sick and thats what inspired this lol**

**Review? :)**


End file.
